


Visual of Derek's loft

by KatsInSpace



Series: You Have Your Secrets,  I have Mine [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Excuse my handwriting, I was using my phone when drawing this. If you want it more detailed, just say so and I'll update it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Visual of Derek's loft

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my handwriting, I was using my phone when drawing this. If you want it more detailed, just say so and I'll update it.

 


End file.
